Mi reflejo en un espejo roto
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: mi breve contribución a los que, como mua, sienten que los gemelos son los dos o ninguno.Muy angst.


**Summary:**mi breve contribución a los que, como mua, sienten que los gemelos son los dos o ninguno. Muy angst.

**Advertencias:** hmmm…¿muuy angust? Pero no me echen la culpa! Jotaká es la reponsable de esta muerte, las quejas a su buzón.

**Disclaaaaaimeeeer:**Hola, les aviso que soy J.K. Rowling haciendo un fanfic en memoria de los gemelos…_ja! Si yo fuera Jotaka estaria en un mi propia isla tomando sol y definitivamente muchas cosas serian diferentes…!¬¬_

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que la muerte de Fred, me parecio realmente, realmente, pero muuuuuy injusta e innecesaria. Osea, HELLO! Jotaka que estabas pensando! Mueren los dos gemelos o no muere ninguno! Porque no son nuestros George y Fred si no estan juntos, porque si matas a uno, el otro se queda sin vida…y todavía no comprendo como coño no pudo entenderlo, siendo ella la escritora!¬¬

Segunda cosita, yo AMO Y ADORO a la pareja de Fred/George, en cualquiera de sus formas. Ya sea en una historia de humor, de relación fraternal o slash. Si, slash, con los gemelos; o sea, incesto. Y aunque eso sea pervertido, también es adorable, porque…seamos sinceros…¿Quién puede amar mas a Fred que George? ¿Y quien sufriría tanto como George al perder a Fred? Respuesta: _nadie._ Punto. Asique… aquí va mi "obra maestra"…xDDD…

Por ahora, no voy a escribir slash de estos dos, no en este fic, si encuentras algo raro, atribúyelo a _TU_mente…a mi no me culpes…!^^

Jajajaja

(Probablemente escriba otros fics Fred/George en un futuro cercano que_si_ tengan slash, pero por ahora quiero ver como se me da esta pareja, espero expresar con exactitud todo el dolor y la desesperación de George y que se entienda toda la cosa)

Ahora si, luego de escribir un testamento…mi fic!^^

**Mi reflejo en un espejo roto**

Es demasiado extraño como pasa el tiempo cuando alguien a quien quieres mucho, y a quien esperabas ver todos los días de tu vida, ya no esta a tu lado. Es como, si luego de haber llorado todo lo humanamente posible, quedas en un estado de pausa. No notas como pasan los días, semanas, meses… y cuando te das cuenta, ya te has acostumbrado a recordarte a ti mismo a no esperar que esa persona golpee la puerta del baño para apurarte a salir de allí, ni esperas tampoco que el desayuno este listo cuando entres a la cocina, ni que te despierten a medianoche para contarte sobre un nuevo proyecto por el cual ya olvidas tus horas de sueño y pasas toda la noche en vela, tratando de encontrar la forma de que sea mejor y mas divertido. Te acostumbras a no sonreír, a no hacer bromas, a no esperar regalos sorpresas, te acostumbras a despertar agitado y temblando, llorando desesperado sin poder abrazar a esa persona que antes dormía a tu lado y, que ahora, ya nunca más podrás abrazar.

Así me paso a mí. Me miro al espejo y trato de imaginar otro rostro; otros ojos son los que me devuelven la mirada por unos segundos y creo que lo veo a él. A mi hermano gemelo, a mi otra mitad, a mi reflejo. Pero es una ilusión, y como siempre, me doy cuenta de la realidad cuando reparo en que a mi me falta una oreja, y que Fred, siempre tuvo las dos.

Ya ha pasado una semana, siete días. Seis noches sin poder dormir bien, y eso se nota en un par de ojeras debajo de mis ojos, que aunque no he visto, pues el espejo yace en mil pedazos en los azulejos del baño, se que allí estarán. Ha pasado solo una semana desde que Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado por Harry; si, ese flaco muchacho que necesito nuestra ayuda para subir su baúl al tren la primera vez que fue a Howgarts. Si, ese muchachito que a primera vista no tenía nada de especial, salvo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente; ese fue el único que pudo vencer al terror ambulante. A "cara de lombriz", como lo llamaba Fred. Irónico, me duele pensar en el, pero no pasa un minuto en el que no quiera hacerlo. Es como que si no yo pensara en el, se ira definitivamente de mi lado. Es como matar la esperanza de que esto sea solo una horrible pesadilla y que me despierte gritando y el me abrace como cuando éramos solo unos críos inocentes. O de que aparezca con una sonrisa en la cara diciendo "_No llores George, sé que es difícil vivir sin mi, pero te quedan horribles las ojeras. "_ Y aunque se que eso no pasará, que es totalmente imposible, me lastimo manteniendo una mínima esperanza de que sea verdad. Una esperanza que muere y se marchita al pasar cada día y ver que el, mi otra mitad, no vuelve y no lo hará nunca.

La Madriguera esta a rebosar de gente. Harry, que volvió con Ginny(espero que la cuide bien, y que Ron se encargue de hacerle saber que si la lastima, se la vera con todo el clan Weasley, al completo, por muy héroe del mundo mágico que sea), Ron que al fin-_¡al fin!_ - se declaro a Hermione (están también sus padres _muggles_ ya que les ha buscado y les ha hecho recuperar su memoria), Bill y Fleur, con los padres y la hermana de esta; Teddy Lupin y su abuela(pobre bebé, es huérfano, tan chiquito) Charlie, Penélope y Percy (el muy cabrón se arrepintió justo a tiempo para la batalla, así que todos le perdonamos). Así que aproximadamente, mas visitas y visitas que vienen de todos lados para agradecer a Harry, en la casa hay 15 personas que duermen aquí. Aunque debería haber 16, y de eso todos están concientes.

En todas partes, en cada rincón del mundo donde se conoce de la magia, hay celebraciones, por la derrota Del-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Chorradas, la que festeja es la gente que no ha luchado, o que ha luchado pero no ha tenido que soportar ninguna perdida. Esa gente no sabe nada del clima que se respira aquí.

En toda la semana, en toda esta _maldita_ semana, los seguidores de Voldemort han estado huyendo, y, aunque los Aurores han atrapado y llevado a Azkabán a la mayoría de los mortífagos, aún hay uno en particular al que no han atrapado y al que yo mismo quiero atrapar, torturar y, muy al final, matar. Porque _él_ se lo merece. Como merecía vivir la vida haciendo bromas y experimentando en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

Pero ya que_ él _ya no esta aquí, ni lo estará nunca más, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es vengarlo. Como sé que _él_ me vengaría. Porque así son los hermanos, así éramos nosotros. Siempre unidos, siempre compartiendo, siempre bromeando, siempre _juntos_. Y ese maldito de Rookwood, al que por nuestra puñetera suerte, Percy no pudo atrapar. Y ese asqueroso mortifago me las pagara. Me pagara caro el haber matado a mi gemelo, a mi Fred. Eso lo juro.

_Es un juramento __**Inquebrantable.**_

Fred, mi querido hermano…no sabes el infierno que es vivir sin ti. No ver tu sonrisa, no oírte reír, no volver a escuchar como terminas mis frases…tantas cosas a las que nunca les di la importancia necesaria y que ahora no dejan de atosigarme como diciéndome _"tonto, no nos aprovechaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora no podrás revivir esto con él jamás"_ ¡como si necesitara un recordatorio! Se que nunca, jamás, dormirás a mi lado. Y nunca jamás, es demasiado tiempo. Al menos no en este mundo o en esta vida.

Al día siguiente de la batalla, luego de tu…ida, en el baño de nuestro cuarto en La Madriguera, estuve horas mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, imaginándome que eras tu el que estaba del otro lado. Cuando me di cuenta de que no me respondías, de que era solo la imagen de mi mismo proyectada en ese objeto, ahora un instrumento de dolor para mí…quise morir. Es decir, no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero estando en Hogwarts, con el resto de la familia o al acostarme en tu cama para sentirte más cerca mió; no sopesé la idea tan profundamente como hubiera debido. En ese momento, frente a frente con lo que sabía que me causaría una agonía demasiado grande como para poder soportarla por el resto de mi vida, supe que debía seguirte.

_Insonoricé la habitación y sellé la puerta del baño, antes de romper el espejo con mi puño, ocasionando que mi mano sangrara, pero eso no me importo. No me importo en absoluto. Cada gota de sangre derramada era un paso más cerca de ti. Tomé en mi temblorosa mano un pedazo de vidrio y lo mire fijamente por largo rato, recorriendo su filo y su forma con la punta de mis dedos, preguntándome como se sentiría la piel siendo cortada. Recordé a Hermione y una charla que mantuvo con Ron y Harry una vez en la Sala Común de Gryffindor; estaban hablando sobre opciones para el suicidio. _Muggles _claro, ya que los magos con decir dos palabras podemos lograrlo sin dolor. Ella decía que las formas mas usadas eran: tomarse un frasco de fármacos-vaya uno a saber que es eso-, tirarse de un edificio, ahorcarse con un trozo de cuerda, pegarse un tiro con lo que ella llamo "un arma de fuego"-vaya uno a saber que es eso, de nuevo- o la mas usada por las jovencitas desesperadas, cortarse las venas. Hermione dijo que esto se podría lograr con un cuchillo, una gillette (ni idea), un pedazo de vidrio o con cualquier cosa afilada. Que los cortes debían ser profundos y que uno no tardaba mucho en desangrarse. También recuerdo que había dicho que esta forma era la más dolorosa, ya que la muerte no era inmediata. Pero la verdad, a mi no me importaba el dolor. Debía sufrir al menos lo mismo que sufriste tu al verte aplastado por esos escombros. Mi mano temblaba, pero no por la duda o el temor, sino por la emoción de saber que pronto, muy pronto, te volvería a ver. Afirmé ese pedazo de espejo roto en mi mano y estiré mi otro brazo. Realicé un corte recto, perfecto, profundo, y la sangre comenzó a manar. Quise pasar el vidrio enrojecido a mi otra mano, pero me di cuenta de que no podía agarrarlo. Me había cortado los tendones, al parecer. No me importo, pero me di cuenta de algo. Morir así, solo, encerrado, por miedo a algo incierto…era un cobarde. Tú te habrías avergonzado de mí de haberme visto. No debía acabar mi vida de este modo. Me moriría como tu, luchando hasta el ultimo aliento. Moriríamos de la misma forma, tal y como hacíamos todas las cosas. Siempre iguales. Me di cuenta en ese momento que no podía reencontrarme contigo sin antes haberte vengado. Sin haberle hecho pagar a Rookwood el haberte asesinado. Te vengaría y luego me dejaría morir, luchando. Luchando por la última misión que tengo en la vida, vengarte._

Así que aquí estoy, hermano. Este será uno de los últimos días de mi vida, sino el último. Y es que hoy parto a buscar al que te aparto de mi lado, y cuando lo encuentre, lo mate y me enfrente a sus cómplices y muera, moriré luchando, como tu.

He dejado pasar esta semana para darle tiempo a los demás. Aunque casi no haya salido de mi…de _nuestro_ dormitorio, se que les reconforta saber que estoy aquí. Aunque se que también les duele, porque te ven a ti al verme a mi, como tendrían que verme a mi al verte a ti. Ni siquiera he podido soportar quedarme hasta el final de tu entierro. Cuando estaban por cerrar el ataúd, simplemente me desaparecí hacia Sortilegios Weasleys. Me hubiera lanzado dentro de ese cajón contigo, hubiera gritado y llorado, hubiera…les hubiera provocado un dolor incluso mas grande a nuestra familia. Porque simplemente no soporto la idea de verte enterrado, metros bajo tierra. Y antes de que me internen en San Mungo, preferí salir de ese lugar.

He dejado todo arreglado, Fred. ¡Hasta carta de despedida he tenido el tacto de dejar! Le deje la tienda a Ron y Ginny, y salde la cuenta de nuestro alquiler.

Me acuesto en tu cama recordando viejas bromas, hasta que no escucho ni un solo paso en todo el lugar. Es cerca de medianoche y espero no encontrarme a nadie al salir, no quisiera armar un revuelo.

Me cambio de ropa, me pongo ropa _muggle_, más cómoda y ligera para lo que pienso hacer. Agarró con fuerza mi varita-igual a la tuya, núcleos idénticos ¿recuerdas?- y salgo de la habitación. Pego la carta a la puerta de _nuestra_ recamara y bajo las escaleras cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Salgo de la casa y observo el jardín como hace años no hacia. Cuando éramos unos críos pensábamos que los terrenos no tenían fin y que era una jungla encantada…

Veo algunos gnomos paseando por el jardín, pero sin hacer ruido. Supongo que notaron el clima de tristeza y melancolía que hay en el lugar. Estoy a punto de desaparecer cuando alguien habla detrás mió:

-Sabía que estarías aquí George.-es Ron, nuestro hermanito, siempre tan entrometido.

-Si lo sabías ¿Por qué estas aquí? Vuelve adentro, que es tarde.-le digo aún sin voltearme; no quiero que vea los surcos de las lágrimas en mis mejillas ni el dolor en mis ojos…_tus ojos._

-Ya, y que cuando mañana despierte no estés. No soy idiota George, aunque no lo creas. Sé que te iras, posiblemente a hacer alguna locura y que no volverás.

No dije nada, solo quería que me dejara solo. No quería lastimarlo, pero como no me dejara en paz, debería hacerlo, para poder marcharme sin despertar a toda la casa.

-¡Joder, George! Date la vuelta. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pensabas escapar.

-No me voy a escapar, Ron-le digo con voz lacónica.

-¿Ah, no? Ya ¿entonces te vas de vacaciones?-trata de ser sarcástico- Pues no veo tus maletas. Así que no me jodas y date la vuelta.-lo último me lo dijo en un tono que jamás había oído. Es duro. Me doy la vuelta y le miro a los ojos. Se sobresalta tanto que casi se cae. Se que he de tener un aspecto terrible. Pero también se que no se asusto por eso. Mis mejillas están húmedas y mis ojos enrojecidos, además de que el dolor que habita en ellos ya no lo escondo, simplemente no tengo las fuerzas para fingir que esto, que tu…ida no me afecta.

-¿Para esto querías verme, Ron? ¿Para caerte de la impresión? Sabía que esto pasaría, pasará siempre, Ron, y yo no tengo fuerzas para soportar que todos esquiven mi mirada y me vean con lástima. Porque al verme a mi lo ven a el y eso les duele. Porque cuando aparezco es como si el volviera por unos segundos ¿no? Pero no es así. Y ya me canse de esto. Me voy.-es un ultimátum, y el lo sabe, pero no me quiere dejar ir. Me doy la vuelta pero mi hermanito me agarra de la manga del suéter con fuerza.

-No, no te iras. ¡Coño, George! No te puedes ir porque alguien no te mire…

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? No es solo eso. Es todo.-digo exasperado.

-¿Qué todo?-pregunta sin entender.

-¡Perdí a mi gemelo, Ron!

-¡Yo perdí a mi hermano mayor, George! ¡No eres el único que sufre! ¿Crees que a mi, al resto de nosotros no nos duele que Fred no este?-se enoja conmigo, pero en realidad no tiene motivos. Soy _yo_, no el quien perdió la mitad de su alma.

-¡Exactamente! Perdiste un hermano, ¡yo perdí a mi mitad! No es ni remotamente parecido. Bill, Charlie, Percy, vieron crecer a Fred; a ti y a Ginny los vimos crecer nosotros. Pero yo crecí _con_ Fred. Fui yo con quien nació, quien lo consolaba cuando lloraba por un mal sueño, era _él_ quien aceptaba los castigos por mí, éramos _los dos_, _ los gemelos Weasleys, George y Fred, Fred y George_, ¡jamás separados! Siempre, _siempre_, juntos. No éramos dos personas, éramos un todo. Éramos las dos mitades de un mismo puzzle, las dos caras de una misma moneda. Uno no era el mismo si no estaba con el otro. ¿Sabes la explicación _muggle_ para el nacimiento de gemelos? Una persona que se convierte en dos, nadie sabe porque. Y nosotros éramos eso, Ron, _una persona_ en dos cuerpos, _un alma_ en repartida en dos personas. Y si el ya no esta, mi alma tampoco. Mi alma se fue con _él, _ Ron. Y yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma. No puedo vivir con la mitad de mi corazón, con la mitad de mi espíritu. Simplemente no puedo.

-¿Y entonces, qué?-pregunta Ron llorando. Llora por mí, por _él_, por todos. Yo también lloro, no he llorado delante de nadie desde _ese_ día en el Gran Salón. -¿Te rindes así como así? ¿No vas a luchar?

-¿Luchar?-pregunto con mofa-¿Luchar por que? Yo no tengo nada por lo que merezca la pena luchar, nada por lo que quiera vivir.

-¿Y nosotros? Y tu familia, ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?

-Ustedes tienen alguien por quien luchar, por quien vivir. Tú tienes a Hermione. Ginny tiene a Harry, Bill tiene a su esposa, Percy tiene a Penélope y Charlie…él nunca necesito un motivo para vivir. Mamá tiene a papá…yo…yo no tengo a nadie. Y no me digas "nos tienes a nosotros", porque eso no es verdad. Si Hermione hubiera muerto, no estarías aquí, Ron. Simplemente no vivirías. Si mamá perdiera a papa, estaría perdida. Es una analogía rara, pero es la única que tengo. Tú has compartido tu alma con Hermione, yo la compartí con Fred. Nosotros nacimos con la misma alma. Yo le _di_ mi alma a Fred, cuando murió, él se la llevó. Y sin_ él_ para mi no vale la pena vivir.

-George…todos…todos le extrañamos…pero eso no es motivo para…

-¡Si lo es! ¡Si lo es, Ron! Ustedes no saben lo que es mirarse al espejo y verlo a _él_, no saben lo que es buscar en un pedazo de cristal su sonrisa, ni sus ojos. ¡Odio mi reflejo, Ron! Lo odio porque me recuerda a _él_, porque mi reflejo fue siempre el suyo, porque jamás nos hemos mirado a un espejo si no estábamos juntos. Y me duele, me _duele_ Ron, me lastima el haberme separado de _él_ esa noche. Porque yo tenia que estar allí y no estuve, porque tendríamos que haber muerto _juntos_ esa noche. Aborrezco el hecho de que haya podido morir con una sonrisa, porque yo jamás podré reír sin _él_. Ni siquiera sé si le dolió morir, si tuvo miedo, _porque no estuve con él_. La única vez que nos separamos y se ha ido. Me odio a mi mismo por ser su viva imagen, porque yo estoy vivo y no _él_.

-No digas eso, Fred no querría que hicieras esto…

-¡Ustedes no lo saben! Para ti, para cualquiera, hubiera sido igual perderlo a el o a mi. Nadie sabría, si no fuera por la maldita oreja, si soy yo o si es Fred el que esta parado aquí. Porque aunque lo nieguen, nunca nos diferenciaron, jamás nos apreciaron individualmente. Únicamente nosotros sabíamos las diferencias que había entre nosotros. –Ron negó con la cabeza. -¿Ah, no? Dime entonces que le diferenciaba a Fred de mí, dime como nos reconocías o con quien te llevabas mejor. ¡Demuéstralo!

-N-no, n-no se…-sonreí con cinismo.

-Nadie sabe, nadie sabía. Excepto por esta oreja, nadie nunca nos hubiera diferenciado. Para todo el mundo éramos iguales. Pero no éramos iguales, ni siquiera parecidos. Éramos complementos perfectos del otro. Mis ojos son mas claros que los suyos, sus cejas un tono mas oscuro que las mías. Su risa era más aguda y terminaba después de la mía, siempre. Nadie nunca lo noto, pero el tenía una cicatriz en el tobillo derecho, de una de las veces que nos caímos al trepar al tejado, y yo tengo la misma cicatriz, pero en el tobillo izquierdo. El tenía mas pecas en la nariz que yo, y yo tengo una peca al lado del ojo derecho, que casi ni se nota, pero que _él_ si noto. Pequeñas diferencias, que nos hacían distintos. Diferencias que ahora odio, porque cuando me paro frente a mi reflejo, cuando desafió al espejo, no puedo dejar de notarlas, y una voz en mi cabeza me dice _"no eres el, tu reflejo no puede ser el, el se murió y se fue por tu culpa"_. Y yo sé que tiene razón. En este momento voy a buscar a Rookwood, y le haré pagar por Fred. Voy a remediar mi error encontrándolo y vengando a mi hermano.

-¡El que mueras no arreglara nada! Solo nos harás sufrir más.

-No es cierto-se lo digo así, simple, porque es la verdad-yo sé que costará acostumbrarse a no tenernos ni a el ni a mi, pero es lo mejor. Nadie soportaría verme a mi y no a el, nadie lo soporta. Y los cumpleaños…ni yo ni mama, ni nadie se sentiría con ánimos de festejar cuando falta un cumpleañero. Solo os traería dolor, verme morir y desmoronarme un poco cada día no les ayudaría en nada. Me quieren, lo se, lo siento, pero si me quedo, si decido vivir, no viviría. Porque me caería a pedazos, y llegaría un momento en el que me enviarían a San Mungo, cuando no pueda mantener la faceta de que nada me importa. Así que, por favor, Ron. Vuelve adentro y duerme. No le digas a nadie de este enfrentamiento y se feliz.

-George…Fred hubiera querido que tú vivieras…

-¿…que viviera por los dos?-le interrumpo. Me han repetido esa frase miles de veces y la detesto.-No puedo vivir por los dos Ron, porque no hay dos. Ya no somos dos. Ni siquiera soy uno. Soy una mitad perdida, un pedazo de algo que se rompió. El trozo que quedo. Y no _puedo_ vivir así. Simplemente _no sé_ cómo vivir sin el. Y si esta semana es una muestra de cómo será, no quiero imaginarme el resto.

-Por favor, George…por favor…-ese es nuestro hermanito. Insistente, tenaz. Estarías orgulloso de él, Fred, yo lo estoy. Me acerco a Ron y lo abrazó fuertemente. Lo sostengo y el me sostiene. Lloramos juntos por un rato. Ahora siento que me voy en paz.

-Vamos Ron, entra.-le digo con un amago de sonrisa.-Debes descansar. Prométeme que cuidaras a Ginny por Fred y por mi ¿vale?-el asiente. Está destrozado, pero sé que la protegerá.-Hazle saber a Harry que si bien es el héroe, se las vera con los Weasleys si lastima a nuestra niña.-sonríe. Por lo menos aun soy capaz de sacar una sonrisa a alguien.-Cuando mama mañana quiera mover tierra y cielo para encontrarme, párala y dile que yo estaré mucho mejor con Fred y que seguiremos causando líos en el mas allá.-ríe, y yo rió también. Es bueno reír antes de morir, se siente bien, y ahora te entiendo hermanito. Es mucho mejor morir riendo que llorando.-Y también cuida a Hermione ¿vale? No encontrarás a nadie como ella, no creo que ninguna otra logre soportarte tanto tiempo.-los ojitos de Ron brillan a la mención de Mione, y se que no la dejara escapar, pero mis impulsos merodeadores me hacen decir-Y no la dejes escapar, que aunque odie volar, con Krum seguro que podrá escaparse ¿he?-me da un puñetazo de broma en el brazo.-Bien… supongo que esta es la despedida… ¡odio las despedidas!-masculló.

-Solo…solo cuídate ¿vale? Y no te mueras antes de matar a Rookwood ¿he? Cuento con que lo harás sufrir aunque sea lo que el sufrió.-me pasa la mano, como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato. Y eso hacemos.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo. –le estrecho la mano y le abrazo unos segundos mas. Me alejo de el y voy caminando hasta la mitad del jardín. Me preparo para desmaterializarme, pero Ron todavía esta de pie. Me doy la vuelta para mirarle y veo una sola lágrima derramarse de su ojo derecho.

-Te quiero, George. Y cuando veas a Fred dile que ambos, han sido los mejores hermanos que he podido tener.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron. Aunque a veces seas insoportable. Anda, vete.-le digo apurándolo. Faltan solo dos horas para que amanezca y mama siempre se levanta con el alba. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y respiro profundamente, guardándome el olor de estos prados, olor a infancia, a juegos y a libertad. Olor a familia. Con este olor en mi mente me desmaterializo.

….

….

Han pasado 8 horas y estoy siguiéndole la pista al grupito de mortífagos que se ha visto por este lugar. Es un bosque antiguo, mucho verde y muchos lugares para esconderse. Llego a la entrada de una cueva y les veo. Lo veo. Esta tan tranquilo, campante, comiendo feliz.

-¡Rookwood! ¡ROOKWOOD!-grito a todo pulmón. Salen los 4 que estaban en esa cueva. Todos me apuntan con sus varitas, pero se nota que están interesados en lo que tengo que decir.

-Quiero tener un duelo contigo, Rookwood, los dos solos.-le taladro con la mirada y le veo sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pude distinguirte a ti de tu hermanito. Pero el ahora ya no está ¿cierto, Georgie?-pregunta riéndose, y sus compañeros le acompañan.

-¿Vas a aceptar el duelo o serás un cobarde y huirás de nuevo?-pregunto sin dejarme intimidar.

-Tendremos el duelo, niño. ¿A qué dirección tenemos que enviar tu cuerpo luego?-pregunta con sorna.

-Pueden mandarlo al Ministerio, si gustan. Mis padres querrán enterrarme junto a mi hermano.-respondo con calma. Todos se quedan atónitos.

-¿Piensas que vas a morir y aún así me retas?-exclama con sorpresa.

-Exacto. Sé que voy a matarte, pero sé que probablemente tus amigos me maten luego a mí. Y prefiero esa opción a simplemente dejarme matar.-explico con aplomo.

-En ese caso… ¡que comience la acción!-grita divertido.

Ambos nos ponemos en posición y yo realizo un hechizo no verbal para que nadie pueda entrar en el círculo que armamos los dos.

-A las una, a las dos…-empieza el.

-¡A las tres!-grito yo.

Inmediatamente lo ataco con todas las maldiciones que conozco. Pero el tipo es ágil y las esquiva, aunque él tampoco me ha podido herir a mí. De pronto me deje de juegos y utilicé el _Sectumsempra_, que Snape había usado con mi hermano y como Rookwood no lo conocía, no lo pudo detener. El hechizó le dio de lleno en el pecho, y se estaba desangrando, reforcé el hechizo mental para mantenernos aislados y me acerqué a él. Tomé un pedazo del espejo que había roto, con el que había intentado suicidarme, y se lo mostré.

-¿Sabes lo más feo que te puede llegar a pasar?-pregunte con voz suave, -Verte mientras vas muriendo, o en mi caso, ver como serías estando muerto. –di vuelta el espejo para que mirara su reflejo.-Si…se que duele…¿duele mucho verdad? Tranquilo, el dolor aumentará mientras tu cuerpo se vaya vaciando de sangre, pero luego ya pasara todo.

Luego de unos minutos donde lo único a lo que presté atención fue a los quejidos de Rookwood, el yacía muerto a mis pies.

Lo miré con asco una vez más, y retiré el hechizo que nos mantenía aislados. En ese mismo instante, tres maldiciones asesinas me dieron en el pecho.

Caí al pasto, aún con el espejo en la mano, y viendo mi reflejo en un espejo roto, con una sonrisa en los labios (como la de _él_) me fui de este mundo. Para volver a verlo y volver a reír.

….

….

-¡Te extrañe hermanito!-fue lo primero que escuche, cuando volví en mi, antes de sentir unos brazos exactamente iguales a los míos abrazándome.

-Fred…Fred…Fred…-repetía su nombre sin poder parar, sin creerme todavía el estar a su lado de nuevo.

-Vamos Georgie… ¡que tienes que ver este mundo!-me paremia abrazándome un poquito más fuerte.- ¡Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra para darle humor a este lugar! ¿No crees, George?

-¡Por supuesto, Fred!-le digo sonriendo, mi primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo.

-¡Manos a la obra!

-¡Manos a la obra!

Decimos los dos al mismo tiempo…como será de ahora en adelante. _Siempre._

**Bueno…que puedo decir?**

**Que llore escribiendo esto? Sipi, y de verdad…fue muuuy difícil. Es realmente complicadísimo expresar tales sentimientos…espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Bessitoss y gracias por leer! :P**

**Un review es una sonrisa para mi!^^**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
